The Legend of X, Y, and Z!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Legend of X, Y, and Z! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: A long, long time ago. A time recalled through Kalos legend. (The scene changes to a man with his Pokémon Gogoat and Talonflame talking to a girl) Aila: No, wait! Jan, please don't go! Jan: Aila, I promise you. I will defeat Yveltal. Have faith and wait for me. Talonflame, go! (Jan sends his Talonflame in the sky) Jan: Please. (Jan rides off, leaving Aila behind) Aila: Jan, no! Narrator: And so, a young man embarked on a journey, leaving his beloved behind. His target: the Destruction Pokémon, Yveltal. (Yveltal is shown and roars. Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Legend of X, Y, and Z! (Now we go to Professor Sycamore, Philmac and the others walking in the forest) Freddy: 'Are we there yet? '''Philmac: '''We're almost there. (Professor Sycamore looks up at his pad and presses the screen to see the image of the statue woman) '''Professor Sycamore: '''The maiden statue. (Now we go the archaeologist and Alexa are studying the ancient ruins) '''Professore Sycamore: '''Hey, Alexa! '''Alexa: '''Hi, Professor Sycamore! Are you here to investigate the ruins too? '''Professor Sycamore: '''Well it is the biggest find of the century. '''Otis the Cow: '''Wow, look at the ruins. '''Branch: '''Amazing. '''Professor Sycamore: '''The ruins that comfirm the truth of a Kalos legend. Who knew they would be found in such a high altitude. '''Otis the Cow: '''Yeah, it's amazing they never discovered. Until now! '''Alexa: '''Right. It's amazing they were never discovered until now. '''Philmac: '''Okay... so where's the maiden statue? '''Alexa: '''Come. I'll show you. (Later we go to the cave) '''Alexa: '''You see. It was accidentally discovered on a satellite image a temple like structure overgrown by nature. Because the location is fairly treacherous it took quite sometime to get a research team up here. '''Professor Sycamore: '''Why did you accompany the research team, Alexa? '''Alexa: '(Shows the heroes the image of Xerneas) Because of this. Through the discovery of various artifacts. We knew there was an anicent nation that flourished here, which ultimately became the foundation of civilization in Kalos. I wanted to report on the lives of the People and Pokémon living on that time. (They made it out of the tunnel to see a woman as a statue) '''Professor Sycamore: '''That's it! '''Philmac: '''That's the one I was looking for! The statue of Aila! It is described as Kalos legend. '''Poppy: '''Whoa, why did she turned into stone? '''Peck: '''I don't know? '''Alexa: It's as thought someone took a moment of her life and carved it into stone. Professor Sycamore: Exactly as the legend decribes. (He presses the screen button to show three holograms of X Y and Z) Alexa: Ancient historical records? Professor Sycamore: That's right, and we've come to know this particular segment as the chapter of the stone-eyed maiden. Her hair, her necklace. Yeah everything written here within these records perfectly matches the statue. For the longest time people debated whether what's written here actually took place, or if it simply fabricated by someone in ancient times. Now we have the statue so we may finally get the answer. Pip: '''Wow, so that's why she turned to a statue. - - - - - '''Alexa: '''Yveltal? '''Freddy: '''You know this Pokémon? '''Philmac: Yes. It is the Legendary Pokémon that brings destruction and takes all lifeforce of everything around it, Yveltal will fire Oblivion Wing turning everything into stone in it's path. Otis the Cow: That's like a medusa turning people into stone. Philmac: Well almost. - - - Olympica: Yes! I see it! Yveltal will descend upon this land! Absorbing the life force of all living things! Yveltal's life will come to an end, and then it will turn into a cocoon once more! It is however impossible for any of us to escape this fate! - - Jan: It's Yveltal! Aila! Aila: '''Jan, stay away! (Jan uses his weapon the bow and the arrow to fire Yveltal, but misses) '''Jan: Talonflame! (Talonflame uses Flame Charge, but Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing turning Jan's Talonflame into stone. Next Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing again on the village) Jan: Why you! (As Jan prepares to shoot Yveltal with his arrow, while the destruction Pokémon prepares to attack Jan as well) Aila: Jan! (Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing trying to turn Jan into stone, but Aila steps in and ends up getting turned into stone while Jan falls off the hill. Yveltal flies off as the flashback ends) Alexa: What happened to Yveltal after that? - - (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Who's that Pokémon? It's Yveltal! (Back to the episode) - - - - '''Alexa: '''So at that moment Zygarde appeared? '''Freddy: '''Who's Zygarde? '''Philmac: '''The Legendary Pokémon, and the defender of order. - - - - (Xerneas uses fairy aura to resurrect the entire forest and then leaves as Jan looks at Aila still in her stone form) '''Jan: '''Aila... (Flashback ends) '''Philmac: '''What happens next? '''Professor Sycamore: '''Unfortunately, according to legend, AiIa never returned to her original state. I believe Xerneas and Yveltal are incarnations of nature that take care of the land. That is their task and purpose. And when the natural order is undone, Zygarde appears in order to balance it. These three powerful Pokémon preside over the never-ending cycle of life. And perhaps, there is a distinct possibility that Zygarde cells could be watching over us right now. (This shocks Philmac, Alexa and the others) '''Otis the Cow: '''Really? '''Freddy: '''Where are they?! '''Professor Sycamore: '''Zygarde cells are not normally seen, however. They're everywhere in the Kalos Region. '''Freddy: '''Wow. '''Pig: '''There must be millions of Zygarde cells. '''Professor Sycamore: '''That was clearly proven during the incident involving Team Flare. (Professor Sycamore turns off the screen as three hologram image disappear as well) '''Philmac: '''I also discovered there are Zygarde Cells all over the world as well. '''Branch: '''Really? '''Philmac: Yes. And Zygarde's 100% form is unbelievably powerful. Abby: Have you've ever encounter Zygarde's 100% form? Philmac: Yes. (Flashback starts with the final battle during the Team Flare crisis) Philmac (V.O.): During Team Flare's destructive crisis, Lysandre and his friends unleashes the giant rock turning it into the body of Zygarde 50% form. It was heading towards the sundial that will create the end of the world. Then two Zygarde Cores unleashes a massive millions of Zygarde cells all over the world fusing into Zygarde Complete form. But that's not all, Zygarde has more allies is The DigiDestined's Digimon become powerful Mega Level Digimon. The Mixels in their Max form fused together into the Ultra Miximum Max. And Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram and Zekrom appears to help us out. Together they fought and destroyed the Megalith Zygarde along with Lysandre and his recruits, which ended the Team Flare crisis for good. (Flashback ends) Otis the Cow: '''Amazing. '''Pig: '''You're saying that Zygarde Complete form, all Mega Level Digimon and the Ultra Miximum Max Mixel defeated and destroy the giant Zygarde rock and destroyed Team Flare for good? '''Philmac: '''Yes. Look at this. (He opens the computer and opens a hologram screen showing everyone the DigiDestined's Digimon) WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve together into Omnimon. Our swords and keyblades become one giant sword for Imperialdramon to grab it, as his Fighter Mode turns into Paladin Mode. Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, then they merged with Grani into Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Takuya and his friends fused with the 10 spirits of the Legendary Warriors together into Susanoomon. ShineGreymon transforms into ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Shoutmon digivolve to OmniShoutmon. Arresterdramon becomes his Superior Mode. And all of the Mixels fused together into the Ultra Miximum Max. '''Freddy: '''Wow. '''Philmac: '''But that's not all, because there's more Digimon digivolve into megas. Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon. Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon. Gomamon warp digivolve to Vikemon. Tentomon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon. Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon. Gatomon warp digivolve to Ophanimon. Next we go to the Digimon Tamers named Henry Wong and his Digimon Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon. Rika Nonaka and her Digimon Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon. Ryo Akiyama and his Digimon Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon. MirageGaogamon transforms into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda's Rosemon transforms into Rosemon Burst Mode. Ravemon Burst Mode turns into Ravemon Burst Mode. And at last MetalGreymon digivolve to ZekeGreymon. Together they destroyed the Megalith Zygarde and kill Lysandre and our greatest foes once and for all. - - - - - - '''Narrator: Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde. Those three will continue to watch over Kalos and it's history. Along with the statue of the stoned Maiden. (Then we see four Zygarde Cores camouflaging standing on the Z symbol as the episode ends. In the epilogue we see Philmac wandering in the forest looking for his ship while thinks of something in his mind) Philmac: '''(Talking in his mind) It's that great that I know everything about Kalos, Mega Evolution and the Legendary Pokémon. But after the way I did, I keep being away from Emerl, Ash, Tai and they're friends, I was being angry at them, I run away from them, I fight they're friends really badly and I also hurt G-Merl. (Feeling guilty) I don't deserved to be a member of Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, (Sighs) Forgive me everyone... But I won't be coming back. (Suddenly a red vine appears and tries to attack Philmac as he brings out his arm cannons to fire. Then suddenly two Extremespeed attacks and a Water Shuriken came out of nowhere destroying three vines and saves his life) '''Philmac: (Coughing) What was that? (The smoke clears reveals to be Squishy and Z-2 as Zygarde 10% formes along with Greninja) Philmac: Squishy! Z-2! And Greninja! Squishy: Philmac. It's you! Z-2: What are you doing here in the forest alone? Philmac: I was going to find my ship... And go somewhere far away from Team Robot and the others. Squishy: '''Does that mean, you have to leave Emerl, Ash, Tai and the others? '''Philmac: '''Yes. '''Squishy: Why? Philmac: Because I.... I really hate them, Okay? I was so frustrated and jealous at every one of them, I'm the only one who takes thing seriously. I know Emerl and his team are just being friendly to the people in kalos, but to me... they were so annoying, I just wanna beat them up for that. I know they were trying to help me, But I almost went too far attack some of them and because of that, I destroyed they're trust in me. Z-2: You should never do that, Philmac. You almost nearly destroyed orders of me. Philmac: And I almost killed Gmerl as well. And because of that, there's no turning back. I know that we save the world, but I'm they're enemy now... Squishy: There must be a reason why you are acting like this. Philmac: (Sighs) Okay, I guess i'll tell you three why. (Philmac tells Squishy, Z-2 and Greninja about his past.) - Philmac: That's why I can't make any friends, because I'm afraid some evil force will kill them too. - - - Philmac: I'm sorry, maybe I am just a bad guy. Z-2: You don't have to say that, you're the protector of order. Think of the good times you have with your friends along with Emerl together and what they did for you. Philmac: I do have a lot of fun with them, but.... It can't change what I've done. I have enter the point of no return, and I will never be a part of SUPS1 again. So I can't deside if I should be friend or foe to them. - Philmac: I appreciate it your kindness, but no. I may be good, but I'm no hero... or a villain for that matter. You guys are okay, I just don't want you get in the way. - - Philmac: I'm sorry, I just gotta get out of there... Thanks... I just hope we'll meet again someday, goodbye. (Philmac leaves in the forest alone) Squishy: Farewell, Philmac. (Now we go to Philmac hop aboard his ship) Philmac: Emerl and friends. I will return, and I will search everything about the truth... Soon, I will be there in Alola. And I hope you're ready for it. - (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts